Dr. Pamela Lillian Isley(Poison Ivy) (DC Super Hero Girls)
When a botched lab experiment gave this wallflower the ability to control plants, her life changed forever. Now, she's finally blossoming into her new life, and doing the best she can to adapt to her amazing new super powers. The garden variety misfit is a scientific genius but shy and idealistic. Watch out! Ivy's green thumb has a thorny side. Sure, she makes the plants do her bidding, but she also nurtures them, which helps her stay connected to them. When she's not outdoors, Ivy is planted in her lab. That's where she figured out how to make plants grow from acorn to giant oak in the blink of an eye. If you don't think plants have feelings, you need to wake up and smell the roses. Ivy treates all the plants as equals, and will do whatever it takes to protect them. While attending Super Hero High, Ivy, a native of Gotham City, began to quietly search for new ways to increase her superpowers. After opening the doors to Super Hero High for Principal Waller, Poison Ivy went to a science lab. A cactus came to life. Katana drew her sword and tried to attack it but Ivy stood in her way. Poison Ivy once won the "Hero of the Month" award in part for saving her classmates Bumblebee, Harley Quinn, and faculty member Barbara Gordon from three plant creatures... Waller commended Ivy for exceptional grades and meeting her community service requirements but advised her to join a social club. She settled on the Science Club and joined. Ivy used her powers to fix a bed of dead roses in Centennial Park. The Metropolis Family Farm was grateful for her help in providing wholesome fresh food to those in need. During finals, Ivy worked with Wonder Woman, Harley Quinn, and Bumblebee to save Lucius Fox and the Amethyst. Ivy summoned several vines to restabilize the Amethyst and its perch atop the school. She attended the party celebrating Wonder Woman's first supervillain defeat. Ivy took part in a Save the Day involving Killer Croc. In the finale, she wrapped Croc up in vines. She helped out the Metropolis Junior Detective Society with identifying flora found near the Boom Tube rooms. The next day, at lunch, Ivy confirmed to them it was bamboo. About a week later, Ivy participated in another Save the Day and wrapped up Giganta in vines - allowing Wonder Woman to knock her out with a shield blast. Ivy helped defend the school from Granny Goodness and her Female Furies. She saved Lady Shiva after Stompa tossed her. Annoyed with all the ruined grass, Ivy wrapped Stompa up in vines. Ivy put on a show featuring two flowers dancing across a pond but Frost froze them by accident by sneezing. Batgirl, Bumblebee, and Ivy overheard Frost's sneezes and investigated her dorm room. It was totally frozen. They spent the rest of the day and the entire night tending to Frost with treatments. Ivy tried giving her kale juice. By the next morning, Frost was back to normal and in good spirits again. Batgirl, Ivy, and Bumblebee, however, caught her cold. Ivy used too much fertilizer on Chompy and it grew into a giant and rampaged, breaking through a wall and spooking Beast Boy and Starfire. The next afternoon, on the day before semester finals, Ivy served out her detention. She admitted she couldn't wait to graduate so she could do whatever she wanted and not wilt away in detention. Cheetah goaded her into making the biggest wildest plant ever for finals to prove her powers had improved. She chose a potted plant from Waller's office, liberated it, and named it Mister Greenburg. She noticed an advertisement, left on the greenhouse door, for a mega sale of 50% off all radioactively enhanced super-grow fertilizer at Lexcorp Garden Supply. She walked through downtown past Capes & Cowls Cafe as Bumblebee left, past Metropolis Bank where some plants grew, and past some fences to the supply store. Lex Luthor attacked her inside. With no plants to summon, Ivy tried to improvise and threw a cash register at him in vain. He swatted it aside and captured her with a rope. Wonder Woman, Katana, Bumblebee, Batgirl, Supergirl, and Harley were also caught. Starting at 11:52 pm, Batgirl began work on a power amplifier to boost Ivy's powers. Hours later, it was completed. Katana got an idea to call upon a stealthy plant. Ivy brought a vine to their location and took away the chunk of Kryptonite powering their prison cell. The girls defeated Luthor together then raced back to campus for finals but they were too late. Batgirl showed Waller a video blog of them fighting Luthor as a team and they were passed. During the build up to Hero of the Year, Ivy helped decorate campus, including summoning gilded roses from bushes. She also helped with guarding the reactivated Amethyst and campus. During Opal's attempt to steal Supergirl's Mnemosyne Cystal, the battle caused damage to the surrounding forest to Ivy's horror. Once Katana realized the Shadow Demons were vulnerable to light, Ivy had the trees move away to let sunlight in. The following semester, Ivy planned to go to Wonder Woman's slumber party on Themyscira. Chompy attacked Lobo for trying to break into the greenhouse. Unaware of the break in, Wonder Woman, Katana, and Harley forced Chompy to spit Lobo out. Ivy read them the riot act. Harley caught up to Lobo and tagged him with her mallet them Ivy caught him with some vines. He admitted he was looking for Etrigan to collect on a bounty. Ivy, Batgirl, Harley, Wonder Woman, Katana, Hawgirl, Flash, and Bumblebee went to the Portal Coffee Shop to help Supergirl, Miss Martian, and Beast Boy. The Battle of the Bands! came to a swift end but Black Canary, Black Condor, and Magpie took off with the Batjet. Batgirl, Supergirl, Ivy, Hawkgirl, and Flash tracked it to Smallville. Harley got the drop on Condor with a party favor. Ivy wrangled him with several corn stalks. Once the Smallville Special Crimes Unit took the delinquents away, the girls went on to Themyscira for Wonder Woman's slumber party. Poison Ivy was voted as "Best Student I.D. Picture" in the Super Hero High School Yearbook. Category:DC Universe Category:Plantbender Category:Super Hero High School Category:Teenagers Category:Super Hero Category:Women with Superpowers Category:Metropolis Category:Americans Category:Red Hair Category:DC Super Hero Girls Category:Students Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Isley Family